Resources
The Resources System The Resources system opens up a vast array of opportunities for players to improve their existing items or gain a variety of new items to benefit them within PlanetSide 2. As the player earns the various types of resources they can be used to upgrade, purchase, or build valuable items including Boosts, Vehicles, Weapons (for Infantry or Vehicles), Equipment (For Infantry or Vehicles), Customizations (for Infantry or Vehicles), Grenades, Medpacks, and even other resources. Building Resources Cert Points The player can see how many of each type of resource they have by looking at the lower left area of their screen, just above their mini map. This will show them their current resources and certs. Or the player can see how many of each type of resource they have by looking at their Profile Summary screen (hitting ESC on their keyboard). Building Resources System Building resources are spent to create items or vehicles at equipment or vehicle terminals. Aerospace are used to obtain air transport vehicles. Mechanized are used to obtain ground vehicles. Infantry are used to obtain infantry items and basic infantry consumables. Cert Points are used to unlock new class , weapon , and vehicle options. While PlanetSide 2 uses the term "building resources," it isn’t the crafting system many MMO players have come to expect in game. Building resources are simply used in the purchase and delivery of several items. For instance, when a player selects a vehicle at the vehicle terminal, he is ordering nanites to build a vehicle using the building resources the player has at hand. Another example is when a player clicks the “resupply” button in the grenade slot of his loadout, in that instant the player is using 10 Infantry to make that grenade and it will subsequently appear in the player’s inventory. Overall, there is no difference between resource costs between the different Empires , and every resource is needed by all the Empires equally; therefore, core gameplay for PlanetSide 2 will be about holding key territories and maintaining the flow for resources to each player's Empire. Players earn resources several different ways; however, resources can be acquired more quickly by using Boosts or by becoming a Member. The general ways to earn resources while playing PlanetSide 2 inlude periodic region control rewards and facility battle rewards. Each region has a resource type assigned to it, which determines what kind of resource rewards players receive from that region from both reward sources. The region resource types can be seen on the map by turning on the resource icons. Periodic territory control rewards are given every five minutes. When the rewards are given, players receive resources from regions their Empire controls on their current continent that are connected to their Warp Gate by other regions they control. The connection factor is called a “supply line” and if players do not have a supply line to their region, they do not receive resources from the unconnected region. Using the continent of Indar as an example, the following image helps to visualize the concept. A player can see how many periodic territory control resources are incoming by looking at their map (hitting M on their keyboard). Periodic territory control resources are specific to the continent that the player is on and does not carry across continents. There is a bonus to capturing all contested territories on a single continent however. Capturing all contested territories in a continent will provide a temporary bonus to the controlling empire: *Indar - Reduction of cost for items purchased with Infantry resources. *Esamir - Reduction of cost for vehicles purchased with mechanized resources. *Amerish - Reduction of cost for aircraft purchased with aerospace resources. Facility battle rewards are granted to players throughout facility capture events as they accumulate score points, which are based on the experience they earn. For instance, say the Terran Republic and the New Conglomerate are fighting over The Crown region. As players earn experience, that experience is tracked as points and once the player accumulates enough points, a unit of The Crown’s resource, Aerospace, is awarded to the player. Scoring more points will result in another reward of a unit of Aerospace – this repeats until the capture event is complete. The resource players are rewarded during facility capture events are the same type of resource that is given for that region for the periodic resource rewards. For strategies associated with capture events for the various facilities visit The World. All experience gained during a facility capture event period will be counted as points. It does not matter whether a player is hacking a terminal, guarding a control point, or running around the area killing other enemy players. There is bonus experience players can earn during facility capture events, for instance, killing enemy players near capture points, destroying vehicles in the area, re-supplying players in the facility area, etc. There is a specific relationship between the experience, points earned, and resources rewarded for a facility capture event. The formula diminishes the returns over points, which reduces the incentive to continue long stalemate fights and also helps normalize some of the effects of player skill on rewards. The initial point score needed to trigger a reward grant and the scaler that modifies how fast the reward is granted vary based on which region the capture event is taking place and the estimated difficulty of capturing the region. Overall, the formula for points per resource unit is: Y = ( I + P + ( P * ( R / (R + 1) * S ) ) ) R = Reward grant count Y = Score needed to trigger reward grant P = Previous score needed to trigger last reward grant (zero for the first calculated grant) I = Initial score needed to trigger reward grant S = Scaler that modifies how fast the reward is granted Cert Points System Cert Points do not follow the typical formula for resource gains and are earned with every 250 experience points the player earns. Cert Points are also awarded with weapon medals. Cert Points are used in unlocking new class, weapon and vehicle options. To learn more about Cert Points visit the appropriate Classes page, Weapons page, or Vehicles page for more information on options available.